K I D: KILLING IN the DARK
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino menceritakannya pada Sakura—bagaimana ia menggunakan gunting dan cutter-nya secara terampil untuk membuat sebuah mahakarya. Akan tetapi, bahan yang ia gunakan kali ini bukanlah bebungaan sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan di klub ikebana, melainkan ... seorang Hidan. / AU. Rate M for gore.


"Aku sudah membunuhnya, Sakura."

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. Sejenak lamanya ia mengamat-amati wajah di depannya, tapi hanya senyum yang ia dapat.

Haruno Sakura tahu bahwa Yamanaka Ino bisa menjadi sangat gegabah jika menyangkut harga dirinya.

Namun … membunuh?

* * *

 **K.I.D: KILLING IN the DARK**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Rate M for gore scene—semi explicit.**_

* * *

Semua bermula saat Ino mendapati bahwa kekasihnya—Akatsuki Hidan—memiliki seorang selingkuhan dari kampus lain. Bahkan, begitu Ino mengonfirmasi, pemuda itu bukannya meminta maaf. Sebaliknya, sang lelaki malah terlihat bangga dan justru meremehkan keberatan Ino.

Dengan wajah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Hidan berkata, "Memang kenapa? Harusnya kau bangga, bukan? Kau dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki yang bisa menaklukan wanita mana pun."

Ino mendengus tidak suka. Dia bukan barang yang bisa menyandang kata 'dimiliki'. Pasangan kekasih bukan seperti ini!

Detik itu, keduanya putus.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada permohonan maaf, tidak ada penyesalan dari Hidan. Lebih buruk, pemuda itu begitu saja mengabulkan keinginan Ino untuk putus.

Ino terluka, terpukul, dan beberapa saat, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak datang ke kampus—mengabaikan pelajaran akademis dan kegiatan klub ikebana yang ditekuninya. Kecewa, sedih, dan kehilangan harga diri. Dicampakkan begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ino benar-benar merasa sangat direndahkan sebagai seorang perempuan.

Ino tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Meski sudah lewat sebulan, meski ia sudah kembali aktif di kampus, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Ino tidak benar-benar sembuh. Ekspresi sakit itu masih terlihat di wajah Ino tiap kali ia melihat Hidan bersama dengan kekasihnya yang baru.

Sampai sebatas itulah yang diketahui Sakura mengenai hubungan Ino dan mantannya.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau serius?"

"Sakura, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bertanya hal yang sama!"

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Mulutnya terbuka—mengatup—lalu terbuka lagi. "Tapi—"

Ino menghela napas. Ia membenarkan tas selempangnya sebelum ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan geli.

Lalu, cerita pun mengalir lancar dari mulutnya. Kronologis saat Ino melakukan 'hal paling berdosa' tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Langit malam kala itu begitu kelam. Bulan bersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan. Jalan di sekitar kompleks perumahan yang ada dekat stasiun itu begitu sepi—seakan para manusia mengikuti jejak sang bulan untuk bersembunyi.

Ino menaikkan syal hingga menutupi mulut. Kaki yang dibalut sepatu cokelat berhak rendahnya berjalan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin, Ino tidak ingin agar langkahnya terdengar menggema—baginya sendiri, suara semacam itu sedikit menakutkan. Seolah ada yang mengikuti … mengincar … dan siap memojokkanmu kapan saja. Dan tak akan ada yang menolong.

 _Tuk. Tak. Tuk. Tak._

Ino berhenti di depan satu rumah. Bagian dalam rumah tersebut tampak gelap. Hanya lampu luar yang menyala dengan kedipan-kedipan yang menggoda bagai menyuruh Ino untuk masuk. Alis mata sang gadis Yamanaka mengernyit. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Didorongnya pagar rendah dari kayu tersebut ke arah dalam. Langkah-langkahnya yang ringan melewati batu-batu berbentuk bulat yang menjadi jalan membelah taman. Sesampainya di depan rumah sederhana dengan interior dominan kayu tersebut, Ino kembali berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam—yang olehnya terasa seakan lama sekali. Telinganya mencari-cari tanda kalau-kalau masih ada seseorang yang terbangun di dalam sana.

 _Tidak ada?_

Ino memastikan dengan memperpanjang waktu berdiam dirinya. Setelah yakin, ia merogoh saku rok rimpelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk sebuah segitiga terbalik yang dilingkupi lingkaran perak. Hadiah dari sang mantan kekasih.

Kepala Ino menoleh. Bulan berwarna kuning pucat di atas sana. Masih enggan juga menunjukkan sosok penuhnya.

Tak acuh lebih lama pada tingkah laku sang bulan, Ino menyodorkan tangannya dan memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci. Diputarnya kunci itu sekali dan pintu pun terbuka. Bagian dalam rumah begitu gelap. Namun Ino sudah terlalu biasa dengan rumah ini. Hanya dengan bermodalkan senter dari ponselnya, Ino tak mengalami kesulitan untuk melewati ruang tamu hingga sampai di depan satu kamar.

Tangannya kemudian mengambil dua benda berukuran sedang yang ia simpan di saku rok rimpelnya. Ino sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ia kemudian mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukannya. Dengan seringai yang ia sendiri tidak sadari telah menghias wajahnya, Ino perlahan membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya.

Di depan kedua matanya, Ino bisa melihat sosok laki-laki berambut putih itu tertidur tanpa menyadari apa pun. Seringai Ino semakin mengembang sementara kakinya berjalan perlahan, makin dekat … makin dekat. Perlahan ia pun melepaskan syal yang dirasanya mengganggu dan membuang benda itu begitu saja ke atas lantai.

Setelah ia sampai di sebelah ranjang tidur Hidan, Ino kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, sampai Ino memainkan bibir Hidan dan menggigit-gigitinya sedikit—sembari meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut sang mantan kekasih.

.

.

.

"Hei," potong Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah ditekuk, "kau tidak bermaksud menceritakan mengenai kisah mesum yang kemudian kaulakukan dengan Hidan, 'kan?"

Ino berdecak kesal. "Sabar sedikit, Jidat! Aku kan hanya berusaha menceritakannya serunut mungkin."

"Ah, oke, oke." Sakura pasrah.

.

.

.

Begitu Ino berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hidan, mendadak saja mata laki-laki itu membelalak terbuka. Demikian mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan lidah yang terjulur.

Samar-samar, Ino bisa mencium bau anyir memasuki indra penciumannya. Namun, ia tak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Bahkan ketika rasa besi mulai memenuhi mulutnya.

Dalam satu gerakan, pisau _cutter_ yang sudah menembus kulit leher Hidan itu digerakkannya secara horizontal hingga darah menyembur. Ino dengan sengaja tidak menusuk leher Hidan terlalu dalam. Ia ingin laki-laki itu menderita sebelum pergi ke alam sana.

Memang, Hidan terlihat sangat menderita. Namun, laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian lehernya—yang hanyalah suatu tindakan putus asa yang sia-sia.

Ino tertawa-tawa. Namun, ia belum puas. Gadis itu kemudian memperlihatkan keahliannya dalam menggunakan _cutter_ dan gunting. Sebagai anggota klub _ikebana_ , Ino bermaksud membuat mayat Hidan nantinya menjadi mayat yang artistik.

Ino mulai dengan membenahi wajah Hidan. Perlahan-lahan, Ino menggoreskan _cutter_ tajam tersebut di bawah mata Hidan, membuat sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah di sana.

"Hihihi, kau menyesal, ya, memutuskanku? Sampai menangis begituuu~!"

Hidan hanya bisa melotot melihat Ino. Ia tidak bisa bersuara setelah _cutter_ tersebut merusak tenggorokannya. Hanya mulutnya yang masih megap-megap seolah hendak mengumpat dan mengutuk Ino.

Ino tidak peduli, ia malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh, kau sedih, ya?" Ino mengangkat guntinya dan kemudian menggunting bagian kiri dan kanan mulut Hidan—membuatnya robek dengan guntingan yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah. "Aduh, menyedihkan sekali~!"

Ino memasang wajah pura-pura sedih. Bahkan, seolah menghayati kesedihannya, air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sayang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino kembali menorehkan _cutter_ -nya, menarik garis vertikal dari masing-masing bawah mata Hidan sampai ke dagu laki-laki tersebut. Warna merah semakin menghiasi wajah sang lelaki yang semakin tampak menderita.

"Oh, benar juga! Sini, kubantu agar kau tidak perlu menangis lagi, ya?"

Ino meletakkan _cutter_ -nya di lantai sebelum tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Gadis itu kemudian mengecup dahi Hidan, bersamaan dengan itu, tangannya yang memegang gunting terangkat dan mengikuti jejak luka yang sudah ditorehkan oleh _cutter_.

Ino bisa merasakan tubuh Hidan yang sedikit berkedik. Persentuhan gunting yang dingin dengan lukanya tentu menjadi rasa sakit dan perih yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tangan lemah laki-laki itu berusaha meraih gunting Ino, tapi dengan sigap, Ino menjauhkan guntingnya. Dibiarkannya Hidan akhirnya menyentuh tangannya yang sedang tak menggenggam apa-apa.

Kemudian, Ino mengambil _cutter_ yang ia letakkan di lantai dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa peringatan ataupun kata-kata, Ino menusukkan _cutter_ tersebut ke mata kiri Hidan yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Darah semakin deras meluncur mewarnai wajah Hidan yang semakin tak berbentuk.

Tangan Ino kembali bebas saat Hidan mencoba menyingkirkan _cutter_ dari matanya. Tapi, tanpa perasaan ragu sedikit pun, Ino buru-buru menarik _cutter_ tersebut dari bola mata Hidan. Di tempat pembaringannya, Hidan terlihat semakin dan semakin melemah hingga Ino yakin bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ino kemudian memegang tangan Hidan dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi. Ia membelai-belai tangan Hidan sejenak sebelum guntingnya kembali beraksi. Sekuat tenaga, Ino menggunting jari-jemari Hidan, satu per satu. Ino tak lagi peduli pada percik-percik darah yang ikut menghiasi tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan mahakaryanya, sebelum ia tak lagi bisa melihat reaksi-reaksi indah yang Hidan pertunjukkan sebelum kematiannya. Ino memamerkan gigi-giginya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang gunting dan _cutter_.

"Sayangku, Sayangku, Hidan … kau menyesal, 'kan? Kau menyesal, 'kan menduakanku?"

Yang Ino dapatkan hanya sebuah reaksi lemah dan air mata. Hidan tidak lagi dapat melakukan apa pun kecuali berpasrah dan menunggu ajal menjemput.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah menyesal, aku akan memaafkanmu. Lihat, aku sungguh murah hati, bukan? Jangan coba-coba untuk menduakanku lagi, kau mengerti? Oh, yah, sebagai bukti bahwa kau tak akan mengkhianatiku lagi …."

Ino bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Hidan. Di sana, ia bisa melihat celana di sekitar kemaluan Hidan yang sudah basah oleh air kencing. Ino tersenyum puas. Dan kepuasan itu semakin terlihat setelah ia selesai mempekerjakan guntingnya untuk mengebiri sang mantan.

Mata Ino melihat Hidan yang tampak sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—bahkan untuk gerakan kecil sekalipun. Ini bagaikan sebuah pertanda bahwa ia sudah harus mengakhiri permainannya.

Tangan kanan Ino pun terangkat dan menusukkan _cutter_ ke dahi Hidan. Lalu ia memindahkan gunting ke tangan kanan dan mulai memperlebar luka di leher Hidan ….

Ah, tidak, tidak, jangan sekadar memperlebar luka. Pisahkan sekalian kepala dan tubuhnya sebagaimana ia baru memisahkan kemaluan Hidan dari tubuhnya!

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura memucat mendengarkan cerita Ino yang ia tuturkan secara tenang dan seolah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Secara refleks, Sakura bahkan menjauhkan diri dari Ino. Ino menyeringai sinis terhadap reaksi Sakura.

"Ino—kau—masa, sih—kau—" Sakura menelan ludah. "Yang benar saja! Dan kau masih di sini, tertawa-tawa menceritakan hal itu padaku?!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan saat itulah ia melihat suatu _penampakan_.

Di seberang jalan sana, Sakura bisa melihat Hidan dan kekasih barunya. Mata Sakura menyipit untuk memastikan dan alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam saat ia tahu bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi yang janggal—antara takut, bingung, bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan sekaligus pertanyaan.

Ino yang melihat wajah aneh Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia pun dapat melihat hal yang sama dengan yang Sakura lihat. Ino mendecih pelan.

"Ceritaku belum selesai, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Ino tidak percaya. Seberapa mistis cerita ini akan berlanjut?

.

.

.

Begitu kepala Hidan terpisah dengan sempurna dari tubuhnya, mendadak kegelapan seolah menyerang Ino. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain warna hitam di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi bisa menggerakkan tangan, untuk berteriak pun ia merasa tercekik. Ia seolah ingin memaksa membuka mata, tapi ia tak sanggup.

 _Ada yang salah, ada yang salah!_

 _Tolong aku! Tolong—_

 _Ayah, Ibu! Sakura! Aku—_

 _Takut—apa yang terjadi padaku?_

 _Hidan—inikah kutukanmu?!_

 _Ayah—Ibu—_

.

.

.

"Aku pun terbangun di atas tempat tidurku sendiri. Terengah-engah karena ketakutan serta kelegaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu, aku pun tersadar kalau aku baru saja menjadi pembunuh Hidan di dalam mimpi. Makanya, kupikir aneh sekali kenapa segalanya terasa mudah tanpa ada hambatan sedikit pun~!" Ino tertawa-tawa. Jelas, nada puas itu terdengar dalam suaranya tatkala ia melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali tampak bingung.

"Dan yah, setelah bermimpi seperti itu, aku langsung mengalami ketindihan. Sial sekali, 'kan? Bahkan dalam mimpi aku tak boleh berbuat jahat atau aku akan langsung dapat hukuman. Hahaha!"

Beberapa saat, gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya bisa mencerna informasi yang baru dilontarkan Ino sebelum ia memekik dengan kesal,

"INO _NO BUTAAA_! _BAKA_! _BAKA_! _BAKAAA_!"

Terkecoh, ya, Sakura?

Nah, bagaimana dengan kalian?

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

 _Fanfict_ iseng, nih. /nulis _gore_ dibilang iseng masa/ X"))

Lagi bingung mau ngomong apa. Moga-moga masih bisa menghibur (?), ya? /menghibur yang haus darah gitu?/ huhuhu~

 _Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Much love!_

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
